Power lines are widely used in many settings. They form an important part of the power distribution system, carrying power from generation facilities all the way to the locations where it is used. The power distribution system may include many types of power lines, for example, with high voltage lines used closer to the power generation facilities and medium and lower voltage lines closer to the locations where the power is used such as homes and businesses.
Many of the lines run “overhead,” meaning that the lines are attached to towers or poles that elevate the lines above the ground. High voltage lines are generally routed through open spaces, but medium and low voltage lines, which are closer to locations that use power, are more likely to run over roads and near trees or other objects.
A power company may spend significant amounts of resources repairing and maintaining these power lines. Environmental conditions may damage the power lines. For example, ice and snow buildup on a power line may load the line to the point that it stretches and breaks. Wind can also be a contributing factor to breakage or wear of a power line. Wind can directly cause damage to a line or can cause tree limbs or other obstacles to come in contact with the line, thus damaging it. Animals (e.g., squirrels) can come into contact with a power line causing a temporary fault. A power line may also be damaged by objects such as fallen tree branches.
Further, power lines can experience damage or wear through overloading. When large amounts of current flow through a power line, the line may heat up, causing the line to stretch. Too much stretching, in turn, may lead to breakage of the line and, as such, create a dangerous scenario for people and property under the overhead line.
Accordingly, a power company may devote significant personnel and financial resources to checking power lines for the presence of these conditions and addressing the resulting issues.